It's who I am
by allychirstina
Summary: Cammie's Life has never been simple. This is her story of how she ended up at Gallagher and how Gallagher accepted her.
1. Chapter 1- My early life

Let me just say my life is not normal. It never has been. I grew up travelling the world with my mother, Abby, sadly she passed away when I turned 11. We never stayed in one place for too long. There always was a reason for leaving, thinking back I don't remember them. Abby was an amazing mother, since we moved around so much she pretty much taught me everything. I never knew who my biological father was; he never was mentioned except on the day Abby died. Her last words were "I love you Joe". She was murdered, poisoned, ripped out of my life. I ran.

Age of 11 I was an orphan. At this stage in my life we were in Australia on the west coast. It was easy to blend in. I moved to the Perth selling pretty much everything valuable, heavy or bulky. I would be living off the streets. I lived discretely. I had one mission. Find out who killed Abby.

So Perth, what can I say. It's not that big for a capital city, but its close knit. Someone always knew someone who knew the next person. Being a stranger in Perth was difficult. For me it provided challenges, avoiding the usual methed up alcoholics, the violent rapists wandering the streets and so forth. But Perth also provided me with a family of sorts you got to know the usuals, the dealers, the pimps, those who worked for the mob. It's also where I met HIM.

Now Perth really holds no secrets. Everyone knows the mob operates the car dealerships, certain clubs, which pubs are gang related and where the bikey hangouts are. Everyone knows, no one will admit it. They operate discretely for the most part until the police decide to make an example out of someone. I bumped into Him thinking he was undercover for the police gathering information for an upcoming sting. Oh how I was wrong.

Perth is also the epicentre for many mining companies. One in particular had caught His interest. They were involved in uranium mining under the guise of iron ore mining. This uranium was being exported out but no one knew its destination. Once it hit American soil it disappeared without a trace. He had come here to investigate.

I knew Perth so well after spending six months living off the streets. A new man, with a routine of watching a mining business building was suspicious. Observing it every day for over two weeks made me curious. I began watching this man wondering what he was involved in. Robbery? Was it really worth the time? A rival company stealing trade secrets? I could believe that. So I put my mother's training to use. Pavement artist she called me. I could blend in and never be tracked. I was quiet and light on my feet. I shadowed this man mainly out of curiosity. It was rather boring but I wanted to know more. After a week I had searched his room, learnt how he liked his coffee, his walking pattern, how he moved and that he was a total slob. One night his pattern changed. He was out at night, walking towards the mining company's office.

I watched him enter, and I waited. 30 min 58seconds later he was sprinting out. I heard gun fire. The bullet hitting the glass rang out across the city. The second bullet made no impact sound. I watched Him fall. I didn't realise I was moving until too late. The shadows were my sanctuary, my livelihood, my lifeline. He was 20metres away, 10 metres away, I was by his side. Blood was staining my hands as I lifted his body. I moved swiftly. The shadows screamed for me to return. I answered their pleas dragging Him back with me.

I was strong for my age but He was heavy. If were to escape I would need another method of transporting Him back to his hotel. The blood loss was becoming severe. Forgetting about the pain He might be in I grabbed a nearby shopping trolley. It's amazing how these are always lying around.

Haste was important. Blending in was a priority. Avoiding the armed guards after Him was the objective. The hotel was 1.2km away. At a fast run roughly 10min. With Him I would be making it in 20minutes, if we were lucky. But we moved fast. I could hear the guards' footsteps, the loud clod of their steel cap boots, the clicking to metallic objects around their belts and the static coming from their radios. Perth was asleep, it was silent, and their movements were the thunder before the lightning. A warning danger was approaching.

I ran, they chased, He had passed out.

"No, no clue where he has gone."

"Keep SEARCHING!"

"Setting a 500metre perimeter."

"Need back up, no sighting"

We were 400 metres from the hotel, 300, 200.

BANG, SMASH, BANG

The bullets fired rang across the empty city. I, the only one left to flinch.

100 metres

BANG BANG BANG

"There he is"

"Last sighted 110 St George's Terrace. In pursuit"

The shadows screamed and screamed for my return, the safety of the darkness resonating through me. I returned to them. I disappeared. I was moving through the dark fluid of the night. The shopping trolley abandoned.

50 metres from the Hotel. Danger. Light. People.

30metres. We are out in the Open. Me supporting Him.

Inside the hotel. It's late. No one cares about a man being supported by a girl. We are unnoticed.

His room was the way I remembered, a mess!

My priority, the bullet wound. I improvised. I found tweezers, a hotel sewing kit, boiling water and towels. It was painstaking work. I was worried about the blood loss. My hand shook from the adrenaline pulsing through my body. The stitches were in. He was asleep. Breathing normally. No shallow breathes. I observed. Gun wounds were unpredictable.

He awoke at 2pm the next day, in pain. I was ready. I passed over the not so legal pills from a contact. He swallowed. We exchanged looks, Him taking my in for the first time, me looking for a reason to flee.

"Hello" he said

"Good morning" I replied

He went back to sleep. I stayed.

9am the next morning. I awake to running water. Room fogging up. He was awake, I had let my guard down. I mentally screamed at myself. I was stupid. I could have been killed. I didn't know this man.

Water stops. He grunts in pain.

"Hello" He says

"Good morning" I reply

"Thank you"

"Your wound needs redressing"

I apply a disinfectant, a new dressing and a waterproof bandage

"Thank you. I have seen you sometimes in the city. Just out of the corner of my eye. Never for long. You disappear to quickly to ever get a full look. I never expected you to be so young. You are good."

"I am"

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead"

"Who looks after you?"

I stare at him. My face unreadable. It's the question they all ask. Where is your guardian? It's a dangerous question to answer. Being a nobody is unsafe on the streets. However as I stared unblinking at this man I felt trusting of him. Why? I have no idea.

"I can offer protection. You saved my life. I am in debt to you. Let me give you a better life"

"Why should I trust you? I have heard that line before. I could end up dead, raped, imprisoned."

"I am not them. I am different from everyone else you have met. I am not the mob, a pimp, a drug dealer. I am the law and I am above the law. I am the person the government calls on to clean up a mess, to investigate an issue."

Well this clearly made me curious.

"Tell me a place to meet you. Give me a location, your address. Let me decide if I trust you. If I do I shall meet you there. If not I disappear onto the streets and we go our separate ways. If I am to trust you will you tell me your name?"

"Matthew Morgan"

He didn't flinch. The answer was fluid, normal. Pupils didn't dilate, breathing didn't become rapid. Was he really not lying? I got up and went to the door. Turned back and said

"Good bye Matthew Morgan."


	2. Chapter 2 - My life with Matthew

I was nearly 12 years old when I made my way to Matthew Morgan's house. It was massive. He had built on the side of the Swan River. The house on Google earth looked amazing with a huge pool, spa and tennis court. I had been investigating this house for a couple days now, always a night. I didn't belong in this suburb. I also knew this house had state of the art security. The blind spots were few and the ones present gave no advantage. The cameras were movement sensitive and flood lights reacted to body heat. It was an expensive, luxurious fortress.

"Ding dong, Ding Dong"

The doorbell echoed throughout the house. The sound bouncing off the marble floor, pillars, the art covered white walls. It refracted off the large class windows, down the hallway and up to the second story.

Footsteps coming nearer, the right side favoured. Matthew must still be in pain.

"Hello" he said

"Good morning" I replied

"Would you like to come in?" He seemed generally curious if I would accept his offer, his eyes asking if I trusted him just a little yet.

"I would." Yes for now I was curious. Not trusting, never trusting. My mother's killer lurked in the unknown. This man was the unknown. Matthew was another mystery I would have to ponder.

By now I was 15. Three years had passed since I had left my life on the streets to live with Matthew Morgan. He was who he said, a government agent. Not Australian, American, like me. The last time I was in Australia was three weeks after my visit to Matthew's house. I never looked back.

At the Age of 14 I could fire any gun. I was capable of building and taking apart any fire arm I could get my hands on. Let's just say Matthew and I had unhealthy obsession with fire arms. I was trained in so many fighting styles I was beginning to lose count. I guess you could say a normal education of maths, English, science went out the window. I was being trained by the CIA's top agent!

I must admit knives were my preferred weapon. I could hit any target with one whether the knife was weighted properly or not. I enjoyed the rush of playing off someone's weakness, exploiting their flaws, drawing a knife and seeing their horror as the blade draws closer to their skin. I rejoiced when I saw the defeated look they all had in their eyes as my blade drew their crimson blood staining their flesh. That was what made knives such an empowering tool of the trade.

My life with Matthew Morgan had always been eventful. Shortly after my 14th birthday I went on a mission with a small navy seal group. I was small, normal, a child. I was also a trained sniper. They needed me and I was out to prove myself. That first mission I killed three men. I was in shock, but my training over took my bodies need to recoil at my actions. I wore a mask. I was calm, serene, collected. This was the first of many missions I completed for the armed forces.

Throughout my 14th to 15th year of life I completed upward of 30 missions. I always carried a different name on a different mission. One thing stayed the same, the name always started with C. I was elusive, had an unnatural talent for blending in. I could disappear in an empty field. I was known by so many as the chameleon, a young operative with exceptional skills.

And so I became Cameron Morgan. I was Matthew Morgan's daughter. I'm not going to lie I am average looking. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, decent enough body. Though I must admit I am quite proud of how toned everything has become recently. A young army recruit recently said I had filled out nice. He earned a black eye for that comment.

I was 15 years and 7 months old when everything came crashing down around me. Matthew was assumed missing. I remember the day they told me. The head of the CIA came. I was watching pokemon, randomly flicking through the channels. The doorbell rings. I answer.

"Cameron Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"I regret to inform you Matthew Morgan has been announced as missing in action, presumed dead."

"Thank you for letting me know."

He handed me a letter written in Matthew's hand. I accepted it and closed the door. My face still, my eyes blank. He was gone. The man who offered me protection, who had taught me a new life. He was there when I needed someone. I was alone. Again.

Anger ripped through my body. He was gone and all I had was a letter. He was gone, he had left me. The only person I trusted was gone.

The lawyers came the next day. Matthew was just numbers to them. I was his sole family. Everything was now in my name. He gave me everything, taught me to survive. With his parting gift he handed my abandonment.

Three days later I opened his letter.

_My dearest Cammie,_

_You know why this letter has been given to you. I am gone. Accept this. Move on, become better._

_Firstly you have been left everything, money, properties and investments. Spend wisely. I know you are clever. _

_Secondly there is one thing I never shared with you. A secret I never wanted to take to the grave but a secret that should never be known none the less. I knew your biological father. Joe Solomon is his name. He is a CIA operative but also a teacher at Blackthorne. _

_I was at your parents wedding. I was the best man. My wife at the time, Rachel Morgan was your mother's sister. Four people were at the wedding and the priest. Believe me I never thought I would meet Abby's daughter. She moved so much tracking her was impossible. She taught you well._

_Joe was forced away from your mother and from you but he always watched from afar. There is a terrorist group, the Circle of Cavan, who Joe and I were investigating. Your mother was a civilian, though she knew exactly who Joe was. The Circle of Cavan threatened your mother's life. Joe made the heart wrenching decision to leave. He did not know your mother was pregnant. _

_So you and your mother disappeared. Joe returned to the CIA full time, alone and broken. The COC were driven underground but not defeated. I was in Perth investigating there operations involving uranium when you saved me. And the rest of the story you know. _

_Finally Cammie, the COC are responsible for your mother's death. Be careful. You may not know Joe Solomon but he knows you and therefore you are leverage to the COC._

_My dearest Cammie, I never meant to leave you. I only hope I have trained you for the future ahead. Find Joe. Stay safe and always stay guarded!_

- _Matthew _

Seven properties, five cars, three motor bikes, 3 million in shares, 7 million in the bank. I did what was reasonable. I made a mental plan. I wrote a list and I went searching for the information I needed. Joe Solomon I am coming for you!


	3. Chapter 3- BLackthrone

It was three weeks before my 16th birthday that I finally had everything sorted. Joe Solomon, my father, was information without a face. He was the covert Operations teacher at Blackthrone. It was a school for boys who trained to kill. I was better.

There were times to be discrete, this was one of them. I had to travel light. I packed a simple black back pack. It held three days worth of clothes, food, water bottle, laptop, phone (4g enabled),fake documents (I would assume the identity of Carri Thompson), necessary toiletries and the blue prints of Blackthorne.

I left early Monday morning. Speed was my main priority. I had a 10hr ride ahead of me. Of the bikes I owned the BWM S 1000 was my favourite. The tri tone black, red and silver made this bike beautiful. I was wearing all black. I kicked the bike to life and sped out of the driveway, the morning sunrise breathtaking. I would be following the coast road all the way to Blackthrone.

After 10 hours I was exhausted. But I needed the cover of night. Basic training kicked in. Not going to lie the two Mother energy drinks I just downed were starting to kick in. Infiltration was methodical. Remember the steps. You stay alive.

Step one. Locate entry point: there was a weak stop in the side fence. No camera's in site. No motion detection equipment. Flood lights were turned off. This side was abandoned.

Step two: Once on premises scout. Identify cameras, buildings, always have an escape route! It was a kilometre run to the first building. Main use, gym. I finally make it to the main building. The blue prints identified class rooms, dorm rooms, kitchen and dining hall on the first three levels. The teacher's offices and bed rooms were located on the fourth. That's where I was heading.

I was glad I made the decision to leave the backpack behind. Traveling light made these missions easy. The stretch thick full length tights and figure hugging black t shirt allowed for several knives to be strapped to my body. I had four hidden in my combat boots, one strapped to each fore arm. Four strapped to each thigh. There was a decorative knife hidden in my hair, disguised as a clip, and two hidden in the waste of my pants, finally the last was in the nape of my back.

My plan? Find Joe Solomon's office and wait. I was an entry way in. A side exit that lead through the kitchen, up an old servant's corridor, through the dorm hallways and finally exiting a final staircase to the fourth floor. Hours spent examining the blue prints identified this as the safest entry point. I slipped in. The shadows hugging me, protection embracing me as I lightly made my way through the sleeping halls of Blackthrone.

So what changed my calculated plan? Night drills did.

WOOP WOOOP WOOOP WOOOP the alarm sounded through the hallways. Suddenly boys start running. I had already reached the level with the dorms. If I didn't move quickly I would be spotted. Right now I was truly going to put my thigh muscles to the test. I free climbed between an indentations of two walls. Pushing one foot opposite the next I was spread out like a frog. Thanking the common sense to bring thick grip shoes. Hidden in my corner above all the boys' heads I watched as the sleep deprived half dressed boys marched double pace out of their dorms.

His voice. I never knew it until that moment.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE"

"YES SIR" the boys chorused.

"GOODE FASTER. MOVE BOYS MOVE"

"YES SOLOMON SIR" was the shouted reply.

Solomon. I nearly dropped from my perch. Three months of looking, gathering information, hacking CIA and other agencies. I laid eyes on him. My father was 10m down the hallway yelling. In full teacher mode. My father. I froze.

Quickly the passage ways emptied. All the boys were lined in rows out the front of the main building. I watched from the shadows. Some were as young as 12 others nearly 18. And then his voice made my stomach drop.

"I has been detected that a student was out of bed after hours. Before the whole cohort is punished for misbehaviour I am giving the student the change to own up."

Had I been detected? What security system did they have installed that I could not detect anything? Solomon believed it was a student. I was safe for now.

"Sir" A small voice piped up" He looked to be around 16. "There is one student left inside and Sir they are on the bottom floor."

Shit, Fuck, bloody hell. This just repeated though my head. I was caught unaware. I could see Solomon's mind turning over.

"GOODE" he shouted. "Since you were the last out of bed your year shall track and retrieve the student still inside. I expect this within 10 minutes. Your time starts NOW"

What could I do? I ran. I was quick. The passage ways were dark. My blue prints were wrong. I made wrong turn after wrong turn. I could hear them clearing the floors as I ran. They knew I was on the upper levels. I didn't want to think of the punishment I would receive for breaking in to Blackthorne. I was a little afraid of the punishment 50 sleep deprived 16 yr old teenage boys would dish out. Something caught my eye. Solomon's office. J SOLOMON was printed clearly across the office door. I entered hoping for a window, a hiding place, anything.

"Last floor. Where can he be? Oi GOODE, think Jonas's system glitched?"

"No. Keep searching or its drills for us all." Another boys voice called out.

"Solomon's office? Would he dare?" Another voice shouted

"Up to you Grant. Check at your own risk." Deciding this was Goode who replied

"Narh Goode I'll leave that one for you" The guy named grant called out

"All floors are cleared. Nothing. Now what? Goode?"

"We run drills Grant." Was Goode's simple response.

I heard murmurs of dislike to this as the building emptied. I silently followed them part way down. I found a vantage point that allowed me to see Solomon. Goode's class returned to Solomon and waited for orderes. The other year groups were already running drills. Goode's group looked like they were going to get slaughtered. Solomon was shouting. Fuming, frothing at the mouth. He pointed towards the other groups and stormed inside. I just sat watching. Solomon was on the second floor, third floor, nearly in line with me.

"Hello Solomon" I stood up. He saw the shadows move

Taken aback Solomon stared as I moved towards the light. He saw me for the first time in many years.

"Abby was my mother. Matthew was my adoptive father. You are my biological father. I was the person who tripped the security system just now. I wished to see your face. To know what the other half of me looked like."

"Cameron?"

"Yes."

"You are trespassing on private property. "

"I am your daughter and that is all you have to say to me?"

"I cannot prove you are Cameron" He snarled advancing towards me. "I have been deceived before"

Always have an escape route. I leaped off the banister lading on the third floor. Rolled. He was in fast pursuit. The large double doors were my main focus. Run fast, run hard, make it to the fence. Home free. I was fast build for stamina. He had an army of teens.

"GOODE CATCH THAT GIRL"

Suddenly the 50 boys sent to search for me turned around Goode locking eyes with me. They were piercing, hard, calculating, such a depth of green. I had failed. There was no exit strategy. Solomon was advancing with the grace of a hardened killer from behind. The group of teen advancing from in front. I pulled out two knives flipping them so I held the still sheathed blade. I wasn't here to kill. Just escape. I was going to fight the oncoming wave of attackers.

Right arm out knock out blow to the temple. One down. Dodge right, left arm out hit to the stomach. Dodge left. Both arms out backwards hits into the kidneys, take three steps forwards. One hand grabs my arm. Using both feet I jump into a summersault over the person sending a backwards hit into the skull of my assailant. I realise my mistake. 10 down, the strongest are still standing. I was surrounded. I feel my arms being bound. Zip ties nearly cutting off circulation. I am marched inside, down a hall and into an intimidating room.

The walls were white, the floors hard wood timber but lying around the desks were tools and devices I recognised. There were generations and generations of torture devices littering the room. The boys dumped my in a chair. More zip ties. Wrists bound the arms of the chair. Ankles bound to the legs. I looked up and stared at my captors. They all looked annoyed, angry and ready to kill. Then Solomon walked in.


	4. Chapter 4- found

Think fast. Think hard. Think smart. Solomon was not a man to annoy. My face, unreadable. I had the layout of the room memorised. Window to my left, locked. Door to my right, four boys guarding it. Three boys to my back. Solomon in front, pacing. The shuffles in the hallway announced the last 43 boys were still present, waiting for my interrogation. Some of those boys would be sporting lovely bruises tomorrow. Internally I laughed.

"Who are you?"

"Cameron Morgan."

"Who are you?"

"Cameron Morgan."

"Jonas bring it here, NOW"

A smaller looking boy compared to those guarding me walked in holding a syringe. He didn't look as hardened. But he still looked determined. I knew the contents of that violet liquid. I knew it well. Truth serum. I stared at Jonas as he entered to room. Judging him. Seizing him up. Another person to deal with. My escape plan was not looking good. 4% possibility of escape.

Solomon approached. My eyes bore into his. If looks could kill he would be six feet under. He reached out and grabbed the back of my pony tail, shoving my head to the side and revealing my neck, a perfect entry position for the needle. He didn't even flinch as the needle penetrated my skin, the serum flowing quickly through my blood stream. He waited three minutes and asked again.

"Who are you?"

My training kicked in. Truth serum was not easy to counteract. I fell back inside me, putting up a wall. Mentally I would have to stay strong.

"Cameron Morgan"

Boys were starting to pick up the scattered tools. Bamboo rods, used to pry a person's fingernails off. An electric cattle prod as the choice of another. Someone picked up a nine tails whip, it looked like it had been used before. I was silent. Calculating. Inside I was starting to panic. Chance of escape 3%.

"All leave" Solomon's voice was calm, an even tone.

"So tell me Cameron. Why are you here."

"To meet you. I was told you were my father."

"I have no children. No family. What you were told was a lie. "

"Matthew would never lie!"

This made Solomon flinch. He was searching me for any sign of deception. I was trying to free one of my wrist knives. Finally the blade loosened and I slowly started cutting at the bonds holding me to the chair. My wrist was free. Solomon was gazing out the window. Swiftly I freed my other hand and legs. I stood.

"I came here to find out who you were. I see now that was a mistake. I am your daughter. I am yours. You loved my mother and she died with your name on her lips. Good bye Solomon."

He turned, I was gone. The hallway was still packed with teenaged boys. Those green eyes watching my every move. I was preparing for another fight. Some looked a little intimidated. All stood their ground.

"Cameron. Wait." Solomon approached me. "Let's just talk. You and me. Alone, in my office."

There was no way I was trusting this man. I faced him keeping an eye on the other boys still in a fighting stance. I drew two knives, the blades glinting in the artificial light. I held them pressed against my wrist. Blade pointing toward my body. In an instant I would slash the first person to make a move. I watched as he approached. His hands were spread in front of him. Saying he meant to harm.

"After you" was my reply. I watched as the sea of boys parted. I followed. Never flinching. Always watching. A slight movement and I would react. Solomon led me to his office. The truth serum was still present in my system. Its silky touch making every word I said dangerous. I had secrets. I was in a vulnerable position. I sat, he moved to his desk.

"Cameron had a birthmark. It occurred the day she was born. Where is it?"

I pulled away my hair and revealed on the left side of my head a large purple port wine stain amongst my hair. He just nodded.

"I never believed I would see you." There was emotion in this man's eyes. "Your mother kept you a secret for a long time. I missed so much of your life. I am sorry. Please believe me when I say running was my only choice. It was your only chance for a future. I never looked back but each day a small part inside me died. I am sorry for abandoning you."

I watched this man pour his heart out. He was staring into my eyes. Watching for any sign of a reaction. Emotionally I was broken. Years of training taught me emotions were weakness. I was always calm. Every move I made was well thought out. Trust no one, believe no one, let no one inside your defences. It was lonely but safe.

"So what now?"

"You can stay here for the night. You look exhausted. I have a spare room joined to my office. Its small but at least it's a place to sleep. I would like to learn more about you."

Solomon showed me the small room with a single bed. I agreed to spend the night. Tactically it was the right decision. Returning home tonight might result in my death as I would most likely crash. I told Solomon I had to collect my bag and bike. He showed me to the front gates. We talked, small things. How was I coping. Fine, always a standard response. Was I enrolled in a school. No was my answer. He didn't react. Just looked thoughtful. We were at the gates.

"I have punishment drills for the boys how failed to capture and detain you. They were sloppy leaving you still armed. I will see you in the morning. Breakfast is at 6:30. I believe you know where the hall is. Tomorrow if you like we can test your skills. See where you sit amongst your peers. IF you like. "

Solomon's offer was so tempting. I loved proving I was better. I nodded. Yes I would love to thrash these dim witted boys into the ground. Solomon explained how to enter the right way. I left.

My internal clock told me it was 6:00. I had half an hour to prepare for breakfast. This was an all boys school and I was dying for a shower. What where the chances of there being a single shower somewhere I could just slip into? I grabbed my bad and began searching for any sign of a bathroom. 3 minutes 15 seconds later I found one. It was empty. Obviously the boys slept in around here. The water was refreshing against my bruised skin. I guess the theatrics last night left me worse off then I initially thought.

I was just putting on my bra. Jeans already buttoned and shoes tied. When I heard voices. Damn. The boys were awake. I froze they were getting closer.

"Who do you think she is? Damn she is hot though!"

"Grant is that all you think about? How hot a girl is?" It was Goode.

"Zachy, Zachy, Zachy. I can't help it. I am only male." Grant sang. I remembered his voice from the night before too.

Another familiar voice sang out. "Zach you have to admit she was hot. I mean after the fight outside her boobs were practically falling out of that low cut top. And did you see her ass? Damn! Could she have worn tighter pants? And she could fight. I think that's what made her the hottest chick I have ever seen. She is deadly."

"Nick you just need to get some. I think you're losing it" Was Zack's reply.

"Anyone know where Jonas is?"

"Sorry man, screening for bugs in a fire wall. Didn't think it would take that long."

I was at the end of the showers. Trying not to laugh. Hey my boobs were not falling out. I heard four doors close. Now was my chance. I pulled my tank over my head, grabbed my bag and started walking out.

"Shit left my towel on the bench" I heard Grant opening the door. He froze, I froze. Our eyes locked. Damn he was built. Tan, eight back. Arms a girl could only dream of! He was the spitting image of a Greek god. And OH MY GOD he was BIG. It suddenly occurred to me as the water droplets ran down this perfect specimen of a man that he was naked. My eyes widened. As I finally lay eyes on his semi erect morning wood.

Ok so it had been awhile. I mean I had had a drought of men since my father's death. Wild thoughts started running through my head of him and me in the shower. I would have my legs wrapped round his waist as pumped into me. We would be pushed against the wall. Closing any distance. My hands in his hair. Oh he would be making me scream. I shook my head now was not the time!

He looked me over. Staring in disbelief. He made a grab for his towel. I just laughed. Come on this was embarrassing.

"Jeezes, What the fuck! There aint no girls allowed in here!"

"Grant what are you going on about now?" Zach turned off the water and stepped out. Toweling his hair dry. Nothing else covering him. Fuck me and I though Grant was big? Is this school breeding big penis men? Man this guy had it all. Abbs hard enough to make any girl weak at the knees. I wanted his arms around me. God I wanted to jump him. I could feel myself becoming slightly wet. I didn't realise how much I had missed sex.

"Hello boys." I spoke up.

Well that made Zach freeze. He quickly wrapped his towel around his waist. He leaned against the wall and smirked. "See you at breakfast" and with that I just walked out.

How was a girl meant to stay sane in a place like this when every male was so freaking built! As I wondered towards the hall I thought about the punishment these boys were going to receive. It definitely was going to be a good day.

**A/N: So just quickly I would love some feedback. I think I know where I am going with this story and I am sorry it is taking so long to get into the main plot. Will take all suggestions under consideration. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Game

**SO this is going to be a longer chapter. Enjoy.**

Joe had pulled me aside before breakfast explaining the plan. It was a twist on the children's game chasey. No weapons. Not even a single blade. Well this made me sulk. But if I was going to be running I needed to prepare. 10 minutes to breakfast. My hair was tied up braided and pinned so nothing was easy to grab. I was wearing my black running shorts, a simple black razor back singlet and my turquoise sports bra. I loved this one. It was close enough to a crop top that I never felt self-conscious wearing it in public.

Breakfast. I did not know the protocol here. It seemed like a buffet. Grab what you wanted and find a seat. Six tables; Five running long ways the final horizontal, for the teachers. I saw green eyes. Guessing that was my table. Boys stared. I felt too visible. The only girl and there was no way to blend in.

"Hello." I faced Grant and Zach sitting opposite them.

The boys did not react. Grant was hoeing through his breakfast. The other boys taking a more graceful approach. Jonas was the first to speak up.

"Cameron?" I looked up. "I'm Jonas. This is Grant, Zach and Nic." He pointed to them individually. I nodded in response. "You know you are a mystery. Cameron Morgan is a whisper like the Chameleon. No government agency has a full record of you. Some claim both are fictional tales. Yet here you are."

"I am who I am. " Was my simple reply. Jonas however wanted more. He was definitely in the research division. I decided to gage his reaction when I crashed his world… and the world of the nearby listening boys.

"I have gone by many names. It's safer that way. One name has stuck though. If you combine all information on Cameron Morgan and the Chameleon you create me."

Well it took Jonas a second to process this new information. I heard gasps. The Chameleon is a girl? This news spread like wild fire. The Chameleon is THAT GIRL! Boys were whispering, pointing staring. I focused on my food. Zach was studying me. A thoughtful look crossed with his trademark smirk. Typical.

Breakfast was ending when Solomon announced for my table to remain seated. He called me to the front table. I stood next to Solomon, leaning against the table waiting for the game to start.

"You failed to capture and retrieve Miss Morgan last night. YOU FAILED. Blackthorn students to not fail. You will complete this mission. Miss Morgan has agreed to participate. As before she will disappear into the school. You have three hours to retrieve Miss Morgan, detain her and discover the phrase that will stop the timer from counting down. " Joe pointed to large clock above the teaches table. "You have 10 minutes to collaborate a plan. Miss Morgan you have 10 minutes to disappear. There will be no weapons. This is strictly hand to hand combat. There will be no torture techniques causing physical harm. There will be no truth serum. Any building past the gym is out of bounds. Your time starts now."

I ran. Out the doors not looking back. There was a team of 50 boys coming to find me. I needed cover fast. Uniform. They all wore the same shorts and shirt. I needed clothes. 2 minutes 23 seconds later I reached freshman dorms. They would surely be my size. I entered the first room I found. Empty. Good. I ransacked the wardrobes and dressed quickly. Now I looked less like a girl. I moved to the bathroom wiped all traces of make-up off. Moving back into the dorms I grabbed a textbook, notebook and pens from various desks. The bell rang. I was blending into the rolling sea of bodies. I found a second year, shadowed him to his class, sat down in the middle left side of the class room and patiently waited for class to start. Blend in was my objective, Stay hidden was my mission.

_Zach's Point of View_

We decided teams were the best way to approach this. Grant, Nick, Jonas and I partnered up. We were given half the bottom floor to cover. The plan? Search in a grid formation. We would win this challenge. One girl against 50 boys, it was a no brainer.

10 minutes was up. The bell for first period rang. I internally groaned. The Chameleon was knows as a pavement artist. The rest of my brothers provided cover for her to move freely. 3 minutes later everyone was in class. We started searching.

"So why is she here?" Grant pondered.

"Apparently she is claiming she is Solomon's daughter." Was Nick's response

"The Chameleon is a legend. A well rounded spy. She has completed missions in every armed forces division in the US. She is a better trained assassin then most of us. She also is known for coding and hacking." Jonas piped up in awe of Cameron.

"She is definitely something." Was all I muttered. We were searching, listening through the Comms to hear the progress of the other teams. Our side of the school held the research and development first and second year classes. If we interrupted each class to search the room we would be running more punishment laps then humanly possible. We walked through the halls, looking for a sign of movement. Those class rooms that had doors open we observed. No sign of Cameron.

_Cammie's POV_

Bell rang. This class was easy. I kept my head down, completed the exercises and stayed discrete. I picked another boy to follow to the next class. Then suddenly a voice called out.

"We have her in sight."

Grant had spied me. He was 30 metres down the hall. I moved with the mass of boys but with a little more urgency then the rest. I was on the third floor, the dorms in 1 minute 24 seconds. I needed cover fast. I was running dorm the halls when I dorm room became interesting. Three boys were sitting on their beds, bass turned up on a remix I was unfamiliar with. I entered and closed the door. Now to make alliances.

"Hey get out before we make you!"

"Help me?" I asked in my most pathetic and scared tone I could muster. I dumped the uniform I was wearing, consciously removing my singlet with it. I was standing in a room with three boys staring at my now revealed chest. They were taken aback. I had identified the leader of the ground and targeted him. Honey pot mission accepted.

"Please? I'm scared" I had the puppy dog eyes in full force and I gradually took steps towards the leader. Closer I came the more his eyes widened. I was reaching for his neck. One arm around his waist the other beneath his chin. I slowly breathed on his neck and whispered into his ear. "Help me hide? Please?"

"How?"

That was a good question. He was quite build. Solid, not fat but big. My idea. His bed. I slowly interlaced my fingers with his. Leading him towards the bed in the corner. I moved the bed from the wall creating a gap large enough to slip down into when the time came. I was sure they would soon search his room.

"This way. Will you help me?" I questioned again. He was grinning. Believing he would get some action. Well he might get a little. I turned so his calves were pressing against the foot of the bed and lightly pushed against his shoulders. "I have to reward my helper" I whispered into his hear as he fell onto the bed. I climbed on top sitting on the ever so slightly forming bulge in his trousers. Positioning myself I leaned over kissed his neck. Moving down I found his collar bone with my lips. My hips had a mind of their own. I was grinding on him attacking flesh with my lips and redoing his hair style with my hands.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Shhh" I whispered to him as he moaned out loud. "Remember you are hiding me. Please?" He nodded and I kissed his cheek. Oh he was sweet. I fixed his hair so I sat once again smooth. I have always enjoyed running my hand through a man's hair. I slipped into the gap I created between the bed and the wall. He sat lying length ways along the wall covering my body. The blankets fell perfectly into the gap. The boys started up a conversation tossing a football around the room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Go away" One of the yelled.

"It's Goode. Just want a quick word."

"Let them in. It will look suspicious. I don't want them watching this room." I whisper.

"What do ya want Goode?" The boy on top of my called.

Zach entered the room. Grant, Nick and Jonas falling in as well. They scanned to room looking for anything unusual. Anything out of place. The room mates all glared at Zach's group.

"Cameron. The girl at breakfast? Have you seen her?" Zach threw out the question almost like an accusation.

"NO Goode now get lost. We were enjoying our conversation in peace."

I hear footsteps retreating. The door closing. I wait. Slowly I surface. My helper grabs my waist and pulls me to him.

"Shall we finish off?"

I laugh and smile. A giggly flirt. But I needed to leave. "Thank you for your help. But they will be back. I have an hour and a half still left to hide. I'm new around here and would love to catch up with you after this challenge has finished. Maybe in a more private setting?" This time I am whispering into his ear. I am sitting with my legs around his waist. The most important thing to remember is not the burn your bridges. I left him wanting more but knowing he wouldn't turn me in.

I threw the uniform on again and listened to the outside hallway. They're still searching. I needed to change rooms. Option two the window. Three pairs of eyes carefully watched me as I opened the latch and stepped onto the sill. I could easily move two windows down. I did. I checked the room. One boy sitting alone. I lightly tapped on the window and he jumped. Realising there was someone there he opened the window.

"My hero" I exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek. I was far enough down the hallway to sneak onto a different floor. Before I left I asked the boy not to speak of my presence. He promised and earned another kiss this time on the lips.

Shadows make me feel safe. They were protection. In a world where fake rejoiced in the light and truth lurked in the dark a spy should always know the shadows. Second floor I was just about to enter a stair well when a hand grabbed my shirt. I turned and an unknown boy was grinning.

"Found you." Damn I had one hour left.

"So you did" His grip was like iron on the fabric. Oh well didn't need this top anyway. I kicked out, span and wriggled out of the top. He was left staring at useless uniform and I was long gone. Stairs always hurt my calf muscles but I pushed on. One room caught my eye. Handfuls of zip ties were just sitting there. Well this just made me rethink my whole plan.

I was going to pick off the weakest groups, tie them up and disable the comms units. Simple. Sitck to the shadows. Always blend in. Training kicked in. I was a predator. Moving with the graceful stride of a hunting lioness I spied my prey. Crouching, watching, waiting. A distraction and I sprang. Animalistic nature taking control. Kick, punch, dodge, block, One down. Kick, Kick, roll, double punch to the kidneys. Two down. I stared at the remaining assailent. He cowered.

"Just sit down and I won't hurt you." He dropped so quickly. I laughed. The boys were tied and dragged to a nearby closet I had found. Not only were they individually restrained. I used three more ties to bind the boys together. 55minutes remainng. 47 boys to go.

Suddenly there was 15 minutes remaining and the boys remaining tallied in at 10. I was listening in to their discussion. They had realised their class mates had gone silent. I was 7 minutes from the hall. I knew where my final hiding spot would me. The second last group of boys to be caught rounded the corner. They were good. Six to one. Odds slightly in my favour.

I was going to have some fun with these boys. They were grinning way too much for my liking! The first three advanced. Round house kick to the head one down. Pivot on my left foot, hand connects with stomach, breath knocked out. Kick to the rib cage and he was down. Four left standing. They advanced. One had my singlet. I shimmied out of it and heard the ripping fabric of my shorts being shredded. Oh I was mad. No one and I mean no one damaged my shorts! Kicks and punches were aimed. 6 boys down. 5 minutes to get to the hall. And that ladies and gentlemen is how I ended up in my black lacy underwear and sports bra running through Blackthorn.

I had noticed at breakfast that there were solid jarrah beams in the roof of the hall. The A frame design allowed a suitable hiding spot for the remaining time. Plus I could avoid the gazes of any boy until lunch. Blackthorn was an old school with a large fireplace which provided the necessary support to scale the wall. And there I sat for the remaining 3 minutes 44 seconds.

The lunch bell rang. Time was up. The hall was filling. I just sat there letting my hair down. The clips were seriously digging into my scalp! The boys had failed.

Grant, Zach, Jonas and Nick appeared ready to take their punishment. Solomon gazed over them. He addressed the whole school.

"This boys is what defeat looks like. Your whole year group has failed. Night drills for the month. Cameron Morgan I would appreciate it if you could appear."

"And here I was getting comfy" I called out. The boys searched the room for me. I laughed. It echoed through the entire hall. Jumping from one beam to the next I found a suitable spot to drop down. I leaped, dropped and rolled. Landing in front of a stunned Cohort. I almost forgot I was dressed in so little. Their whispers, wolf whistles and sexist comments reminded me otherwise.

"Here I am."

Solomon just smiled. "You four find the rest of your year group. If you have spare time you may be permitted lunch."

The rest of my day was fairly normal. I checked my phone at 16:45 that night. I had been called up for a mission. I sighed.

Solomon met me at the doors. He knew I couldn't stay.

"There is a school for girls like Blackthorn but for spies. They have an excellent curriculum and are a close knit community. After the semester ends here that is where I will be teaching. If you tire of your current lifestyle you will always have a home there."

"Thank you Solomon but my way of life suits me just fine."

We hugged; I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out into the sunset. So many eyes watched my back as I sped down the driveway of Blackthorn. Good bye Joe.

**Any thoughts? This is not the end by the way.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Trouble

The mission went wrong. I was the only one alive, just. I was being tracked. Exhaustion was affecting my judgement, sight and movements. Blood loss was making me sleepy. I needed to disappear. The CIA was no longer safe. The COC agents had infiltrated the top levels. They knew who I was. I knew who they were. For now I needed to run, disappear. Thinking back I am glad Cameron Morgan is just a whisper amongst CIA agents. It made slipping through the cracks easy.

Solomon. Blackthorn was my destination, speed was a necessity. I had a small warehouse set up nearby for emergencies like this. Cash, motorbike, spare clothes and fake identities. I would be able to clean myself up, recover and ride out the next morning.

I arrived at the warehouse. I had been compromised. I had just sat down when the camera's picked up movement. The agents were outside. They had found me. No time like the present. I empty the safe of cash, roughly $50,000. Three sets of jeans, singlets, underwear, tops and one thick jacket. On the way out grab my helmet, two hand guns, strap on 6 knives and mount my bike. Kicking it to life I feel a pulse of adrenaline rush through my system. Suddenly I am awake, ready and I suppose looking for a death wish as I ride out. The COC agents are caught off guard. Good! I ride and do not look back.

Mentally I take note of the damage I have sustained to my body. 53 hours without sleep. Bruised shoulder, swollen ankle, black eye, long gash across my collar bone, suspected fractured ribs, numerous bruises I was beginning to feel. I knew I was covered in blood, sweet and mud. 15 minutes from Blackthorn my eyesight started faulting. 10 minutes away I was shaking on the bike, exhaustion had finally caught up. 5 minutes away I was seeing double. Vision was slowly turning white, black spots were appearing everywhere. The front gates I pushed through. And kicked the bike up a gear and rode up the driveway. I saw the steps to the main building and then nothing… black. I heard the bike fall on me, I felt my breathing slow, I heard footsteps running, the bikes engine being turned off. I felt peaceful. Safe. I smiled.

_Zach's POV_

Solomon had as running suicide drills for something loud mouth Grant had said when suddenly we hear a bike racing up the driveway. The stupid rider wasn't slowing. We all paused as the security alarm sounded. The motorbike rider collapsed outside the main building. You could still hear the motor running. I was sprinting across the field with my class behind me. There was a mystery person in Blackthorn! Were they dangerous? Who were they? I pulled the keys from the bike. The rider still hadn't moved. They were quite small, slender, their jeans were ripped and bloody, their jacket didn't give away too much about the mystery rider either. They were definitely out cold. Grant lifted the bike while I removed the helmet. Golden locks overflowed their confinement. Cameron, Cammie Morgan was revealed. I was taken aback. She was a mess! Solomon made his way through the group and paled. He was speechless. Sorrow, love and protection flashed through his eyes. I moved. Cammie was in my arms, bridal style. Her head was limp falling back. She was dead weight. I was afraid of how little she weighed. Grant was running in front of me opening doors as we made our way to the infirmary. Solomon was following behind us. I had never seen him this distracted; looking this vulnerable. Who was this girl?

_Cammie's POV_

I came round to beeping noises. A pump raising and falling, there were low murmurs in the corner of the room. Light hurt my eyes. Everything was white; the bed sheets, my clothes, the furniture. There were needles sticking into both of my wrists. Tubes were everywhere. I had one under my nose. I couldn't move. Suddenly violent coughs were wracking my body. They felt like 10 pounds of flem needed to come out. My ribcage felt like it was breaking every time I took in air. Definitely fractured ribs. A nurse rushed to my side. Fluid was injected into me. Suddenly I realised I had no recollection of where I was. I became defensive.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I started pulling at the tubes attached to me. I had to breathe deeply not to pass out from the pain of moving and removing all these tubes. The nurse tried to restrain me. He was preparing another injection; I started running for the door. I didn't know where to run I just felt the need to flee!

I followed a hallway that led to another one. I was really disorientated. I was scared. My head could not put two thoughts together. I was limping, swaying, pushing off walls to stay up right. This was bad. Definitely bad! I just kept running.

Suddenly hands grabbed my shoulder from behind. I span. Green worried eyes met my icy confused ones. "Zach? Where am I?"

"Blackthorn." He was coming closer. I wriggles out of his grasp. I took the best defensive stance position I could in my condition.

"Why am I here? What happ…" Suddenly memories of my mission came back. The murder of my team, the running, the torture, the rape… Oh god I remembered his hands all over my body. The smile as he places his dirty fingers inside me. The way he kissed me, I felt like I was drowning. I would never forget the pain I felt that night.

I looked at Zach seeing concern for me and I broke down. There was nothing left in me except raw emotion. I wept for my comrades, I wept for my pain. Zach approached me, slowly like you would a kitten backed into a corner. Timidly he reached for my shoulder. He gaged that I wouldn't attack. Slowly he hugged me. I clung to his shirt for dear life. He was alive. He was real, not a nightmare. Sobs shook my body, breathing was laboured. I was in so much pain but Zach had me and right now I trusted him. I passed out.

Three days later I awoke. Solomon was sitting in a chair across from my bed. It appeared to be 11 in the morning. I gasped for water. My throat was so dry. Again I was hooked to medical machines. This time I was not panicked. I remembered. I remembered everything. That was for later. Now was the present, now I had to talk. Solomon approached me.

"You're awake. You were out for three days after your mad dash through the school. You do realise you ran without clothes on." Solomon went red at this last bit. I did remember. I was only wearing a dirty bra and undies. I blushed too. "What happened Cammie?"

"It's a long story."

"I have a lot of spare time."

So I told Solomon everything. I confided everything. It wasn't the methodical, dry retelling of a debrief report. It was emotional and raw. It was the truth.

"Solomon I need help. I cannot return to the CIA. I need somewhere to stay, a place to hide until I am called to clean up this mess. I need your help."

"Gallagher. I asked you once if you would attend. Now I am asking again. You will be safe. It offers protection. Will you go back to school?"

I thought this over. It made sense. "Yes"

Solomon smiled. "I will arrange all the paper work. Get some sleep Cammie."

"Thank you" He left I fell back to sleep.

Eyes, they were green, filled with hatred, they were cold, hard, unloving. Anything those eyes touched would turn to ice. They were laughing at my pain. They were amused by my torture. Those eyes became delighted with my screams. I stopped screaming. They became angry. I was strong. Those eyes would not gain pleasure from me.

Suddenly I look up. Green eyes filled with sorrow. Those eyes were in pain. They cared. I saw the warmth I craved it. I needed those eyes to see me.

The nightmare rolled on. Caring eyes morphed into hatred then back to caring. They were bipolar. No they were mother and son. I awoke screaming.

**I hope this isn't moving too slowly. I intend it to be a long story if that is ok. Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Inbetween

I had made a near full recovery by the time I left Blackthorn. I spent five days in the infirmary, the last two under observation. Zach had visited every day. The first day after the nightmare he visited for lunch. His eyes were her eyes yet so different. He saw me flinch when he entered the room. I had to confront him. I needed to stay safe.

"You have her eyes." I threw out casually. He flinched.

"So I've been told." He didn't deny it.

"Can I trust you? Do you work for her?" Pain, anger, hatred flashed across his face. His mask slipping.

"I will never work for her. She abandoned me. She is evil. That woman never will be my mother"

We shared a glance. HE told the truth.

Zach visited for lunch each day. He then came after classes and we chatted. Grand, Jonas and Nick would often join us but by the end of the night it was just me and Zach.

_Eyes, they were green, filled with hatred, they were cold, hard, unloving. Anything those eyes touched would turn to ice. They were laughing at my pain. They were amused by my torture. Those eyes became delighted with my screams. I stopped screaming. They became angry. I was strong. Those eyes would not gain pleasure from me._

_Suddenly I look up. Green eyes filled with sorrow. Those eyes were in pain. They cared. I saw the warmth I craved it. I needed those eyes to see me._

This nightmare awoke me on the last night. I needed air. I needed a drink! Something, anything to stop my brain from churning. I knew I kept a small bottle of whisky in my bad. HEY it had multiple uses. Tonight it would be my company. There was a stair well outside the infirmary and just through the boys' dorms that led to a nice sheltered position on the roof. It had a view of the school grounds and nearby forest. I took a blanket and began my walk.

I walked past Zach's room. I lingered in the hallway for a second. Should I wake him? No he needed sleep. But the thought of crawling into his bed felt so right. I could silently slip under the covers, he would put his arm around my waist, I would nestle into his shoulder. It could be perfect. Mentally I kicked myself. I was getting emotional. I was letting someone into my defences. BAD. Be a wall. Feel nothing. I sighed and started on my walk again.

The view was pretty, the stars were amazing. Everything was so still and dark I was staring at so many stars. The moon was the brightest source of light from around. And then I heard footsteps. The whisky had dulled my senses. I reckon I was already 5 shots down. Then Zach appeared. I laughed.

"Zachy. Heeyyy." I started to slur a little. "Come sit with me. Look at these stars. Aren't they amazing?" I took another sip from the bottle and fell back giggling. Zach gave me a weird look. He didn't see the contents of the bottle.

"Cammie, its late. What are you doing up here?"

"You know star gazing. Needed some fresh air" He approached me and sat down. I flung an arm and put part of the blanket around him.

"See now you won't be cold." I grinned. I felt pretty clever. I pushed against Zach's shoulder making him lie back next to me. I curled into his arm trying to press as much of me as possible onto Zach. He was so warm. Suddenly I had the urge to kiss him. The idea seemed fantastic!

Zach's eyes went wide as I straddled him. My hair fell over my face creating a wall against the world. Slowly, I watched his eyes as I lent closer. Did I detect lust in Mr Goode. I wanted his lips so bad. I played, I needed some fun. I brushed mine with his, always watching his reaction. Second time I made a little grab for his bottom lip then pulled away. I kissed his neck, slowly making my way down. I shuffled in my position so the hem of his shirt was free from my body. HE moaned when I moved. I ran my hands up the inside of his shirt, fingers drawing patterns along his flat stomach. I leaned in again, this time for a full kiss. My fingers never stopped moving against those abbs.

We were making out. I was nibbling on his bottom lip, my tongue wanting entrance to his mouth, my hands wanting entrance to his pants. My fingers started playing the elastic waist band of his pants. They followed the V down then darted up again. I was kissing his neck again. Slowly my hips were moving up and down on Zach. I wanted pressure. I wanted more. Back to his lips. He was breathing faster. I was slowly running my tongue long his lips. He opened. I darted in and met his tongue.

I started pulling his top up. I wanted it off. I wanted there to be nothing between Zach's skin and mine. I wanted more. Then hands grabbed my wrists. Zach sat up. I whined. He looked at me seriously. I wrapped my legs tightly around him. I missed the pressure between my legs. I started kissing his neck, playing with his hair. He pulled me away.

"Cammie, you have been drinking. If we went any further I would be taking advantage of you. As it is this went far enough."

I was angry. " I can make my own decisions even if I'm drunk!" I was slurring my words. I just wanted his lips.

"I'm taking you back to bed."

"Really?" I said suggestively. "Can we finish off there?"

"NO! I am taking you to your bed. Were you will spend the night alone."

"No… You are taking me to your bed where we can spend the night cuddling. Nothing more I promise." Boys cannot resist once you have them in bed. We would finish. I wanted to finish. Why can't I have some fun? "I won't leave here until I stay with you!"

He thought it over. He had a plan. I knew he had a plan. "Fine. Only because you leave for Gallagher tomorrow and I'm going to miss you. There will be nothing else but sleeping Cammie. I'm serious."

I pouted but nodded. He picked me up and I clung to his neck. I buried my head into his shoulder. Suddenly I was tired. I was half asleep by the time I was in Zach's bed. He lay me down, removed the bottle from my hand and snuggled in beside me. He laid a protective arm around me and pulled me close. I shuffled until I lay perfectly against Zach's body. I felt so safe.

That night I did not have the dream about the eyes. I slept peacefully. I didn't want to leave in the morning. I wanted this feeling to last forever. Thoughts of the comfort my mother provided me with I was young passed through my mind. The hugs I got the days I was bullied. The good morning hug, sorry to wake you and I know you're grumpy hug. The nights I spent with her on the road sharing a bed. These memories had been locked away for so long. I never realised how lonely I was, how numb I had been. This boy had brought back feeling to me. Happiness was an emotion I had not experienced for many years. Zach was dangerous. They all leave. When he left I would shatter.

The next morning I made a decision. This would be the last time I saw Zach. He got close and now I must push him far away. I slipped out of his room. Gallagher would make it easy to avoid Zach. I needed to regain my barriers. I needed to become numb if I was going to survive. I had to stay strong.

I left a simple for Zach. He would read it and I would be halfway to Gallagher.

_To Zach,_

_Thank you. Good bye. Take care._

_-Cammie_

**Had an idea… IF you want to review give me a word to use in the next chapter. Think of a weird or wonderful word and I will find a way to use it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Introductions

So I have finally made it to Gallagher, back to school and in a uniform. Yuck! I arrived two days before semester started and the school was empty. It was a grand mansion, huge outdoor space with well-kept lawns. It was a contrast to Blackthorn. Gallagher really did resemble a rich brat school. I sighed guess I need to start unpacking. I climbed out of my car and grabbed one of my suitcases. Time to find my room. Gallagher had all the dorms on the second floor to the right of the building. Each room held four girls and was equipped with a bathroom. Oh communal living didn't miss you! My dorm was at the end of the hallway. The room was bare except for four beds, each with a desk, bookshelf and chest at the foot of the bed finally where was a double wardrobe for each person.

It took me just over two hours to lug up everything. I brought a lot of stuff. Wardrobe was organised, mainly school uniform, jeans, tops and jumpers there was nothing too special. I owned three dresses, one casual, one for parties and one formal. Apparently it was required we owned a ball dress. After all that time I finally had my twin 27 inch monitors all powered, surround sound system all connected. I may have a fascination with electronics and good music. My knife collection was stored in the chest at the end of my bed. There was no way I wasn't brining that! There was a blanket covering it, then a pile of chocolate and other lollies along with other random objects. I lay back on my bed thinking of the predicament that had brought me to Gallagher while slowly sharpening each knife. It was relaxing.

Dinner was lonely. Solomon and I traded small talk initially but as the night grew longer stories from out pass started to emerge. I began to see a different man in front of me. We called it a night just after 1am said out goodnights and I trudged off to my room.

10am and the door crashes open. I honestly could not be bothered dealing with people. I just wanted to sleep. However my instincts kicked in. There was a stranger in my room. Were they dangerous? Being caught in bed by an assassin was not a great way to start ones morning. I watch the girl as she rolls in a giant suitcase and sets it down on the bed next to mine. Time for introductions.

"Hey" She seemed for the most part harmless. You could see she worked out. Everything was toned. She was tanned with glossy brown hair streaked with natural highlights; definitely spent a lot of time outdoors.

Slowly she turned around "Hi?"

"I'm new and was assigned this room." I sat up still rolled in my blankets and held out my hand. "I'm Cammie."

She studied me for a bit then shook my hand. "Bex" She sounded English.

"Umm I have to go back for the rest of my stuff." Well I was awake now.

"Need a hand?" She studied me again.

"Sure"

Oh mornings were cold. I shoved my feet into my ugg boots grabbed a hoodie and walked out with Bex. She was English; the first English girl to attend Gallagher. She told me about my other roommates to; Elizabeth Sutton and Mayce McHenry. Not much though said I have to meet them first.

The day pretty much was Mayce arriving with three car loads of luggage, Bex and I helping lug it to the room followed by Liz with enough tech gear to start her own store. We spent the day setting up the room, hanging clothes, dividing the draws in the bathroom and agreeing on the dorm rules. It was pretty much a sister code. It's funny I had been on my own all this time and suddenly I was staring at three girls I would be spending every day with. I was glad I was with these three girls.

Mayce, boy she could talk about everything. Her holidays sounded amazing. It took me awhile before it clicked. She was the senator's daughter! Macye noticed I had been staring at her with a quizzical look while we were unpacking. She just watched me, then smiled as she watched my reaction unfold. It was a slow motion of my jaw dropping and my world shattering. This girl, the one who was so happy and kind, the one in front of me sharing fashion advice and offering to share her clothes was the Macey Mchenry!

Dinner was called at 7pm sharp. It would be until the end of semester. I was happy to stay in my uggs and hoodie. Mayce insisted that it was always a necessity to present well. I was pretty much stripped, redressed and made over complete with natural looking make up and a simple high messy pony tail. Tight corset top and leather jacket added for the sex appeal. I was at an all girls school. Who was I trying to impress? Apparently I had a lot to learn about girl world.

Dinner started with a simple welcome back speech, introduction of the teachers, and then diner. Once dessert was served Ms Morgan stood up and returned to the podium.

"Finally girls I have one last announcement. Starting tomorrow there will be some new students. Gallagher is getting a bother school. Blackthorn and Gallagher have always been separate however we now feel that all student should get a well rounded education. Therefore a select few from Blackthorn will be attending for this semester. I expect the boys to be treated well. They will be arriving in time for breakfast."

Well that sent the hall into a frenzy. Macey looked like she was planning something horrible. Bex was lost in a trance I looked over to Liz just shared a look and together we walked off the bed.

"Do you know much about Blackthorn?" Liz asked. She was still up typing away attempting something I was reasonably sure was illegal.

"I know a bit." Everyone was awake now.

"What do you know? Are they how? Are they better than us? What do we have to expect?" Bex shot each question off rapid fire. I threw my pillow at her head to shut her up.

"Hot yes, seems to be a requirement. They are better than good. Blackthorn boys are trained to kill so they aren't as delicate as spies. You have an advantage, you will be faster, lighter on your feet and see advantages they would over look. I only found out about the school a couple months back myself."

"We need to look amazing. We will wear the modified uniforms I tailored! There will be no butts. We will show the school and those boys we are the smoking hot ones" I could see the inner diva in Macey coming out. She was going to make every girl jealous and break every boys heart. I think I loved her already.

I found it hard sleeping. Here were three girls I hardly knew how just accepted me into their lives. They didn't know my secrets, yet they shared theirs. I couldn't get attached. I couldn't get emotional. One day I would have to leave. One day there would be a chance I would never come back. Staying unemotional made everything better. He taught me that. I smiled tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**SO I am sorry this took forever to write. I needed the introduction to Gallagher written. AS for the words I asked for last chapter I will use them in the following chapter. This was just an into fluff piece to set the scene. Thanks for waiting.**


End file.
